The First Time Ed Tried To Braid His Hair
by ShamlessFangirlftw
Summary: ...it didn't go so well...Happy 503! Edward x Winry.


Edward cursed under his breath when a strand of his hair got snagged on his automail hand and knotted in the gears. Why was this so hard? Girls could do it all the time couldn't they? Even if Edward did have the automail hand he still couldn't get his golden hair into the right shape, he had survived human transmutation, seen that big gate thing, but he couldn't braid his own hair? Like hell he couldn't!

He wasn't even done his automail rehabilitation, but he was at the point where he could run and throw, and he was to the point that his hair was too long and was starting to piss him off. The piece of hair he had trapped in the gears snapped.

"The hell with it!" Edward roared; screw having long hair. He started searching through his room looking for a knife. He found a pair of scissors instead, whatever, that would work just as well. He brought the blade up to his hair.

"Ed, are you okay? I heard you yelling and I just want to make sure your arm and leg are okay." Winry asked walking announced into his room. "Ed what are you doing to your hair?" his mechanic screeched running up to him and grabbing the scissors. Winry was rather happy that Edward was still completing rehab and wasn't nearly as fast as her right now.

"What does it look like? I'm cutting my hair!" he informed her, trying to get the scissors back, he dived for Winry, but she quickly stepped out of the way and into another corner.

"Why?" Winry demanded.

"What do you mean 'why'?" The future state alchemist snapped. "It's not like I'm a girl, I'm just cutting it because it's too damn long." He dived again.

"It is not!" Winry argued.

Edward hands managed to get around the scissors "Is too" he yanked them away from Winry, but Winry still didn't let go. "Is not!"

"IS TOO." Yank.

"IS NOT!" pull.

"IS NOT!" tug.

"IS.." Winry quickly readjusted her hand and gave one final and mighty pull. "NOT!" Both of the 12 year olds fell back onto the floor painting slightly. But Winry had been the victor and still had the scissors in her hand. She honestly didn't know why Edward wasn't allowed to cut his hair, it was his after all, but she just couldn't let him do it.

"What the heck is wrong with you Winry?" Edward snapped sitting up.

"I'm not just going to let cut off all your hair after you spent so long growing it out!" she snapped back.

"I wasn't trying to grow my hair out, it just happened with the whole automail thing and all that stuff, I couldn't cut it then, so I just left it." Edward informed her taking another swipe at the scissors. Winry quickly stood up, avoiding Ed's attack.

"So?" she exclaimed, "Just because you weren't trying to grow it out doesn't mean you HAVE to cut it all off." She told him.

"If I keep it long I'll look like a girl." He said blankly, "and besides that, it keeps getting in my way."

"So put it in a ponytail." She told him

"Those are boring." He stuck up his nose. Winry did her best to ignore the fact that her hair was in a ponytail and keep going with the conversation.

"Then put it in a braid." She said threw her teeth.

"I was trying!"

"Try harder!"

"It doesn't work!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't."

Winry was sick of fighting, she threw the scissors off somewhere and grabbed Edward by the hair when he went after them.

"Owe! Winry what are doing?" Edward yelled out when she started tightly braiding his hair.

"I'm braiding your hair, alchemy freak." She pointed out.

Ed rolled his eyes and just sat there and waited for her to be done. What was taking her so long? All she had to do was twist his a little and she'd be done.

Winry pulled a hair tie out of her pocket and wrapped it around the end of Ed's braid. "there." She said, "All done."

"It feels wired." Edward mumbled, his fingers running around the back of his head.

"It's the first time you've worn your hair in a braid, so yeah it might feel a little odd a first." She sighed.

"No it not right." Ed went on. "You did it wrong, it feels all wrong."

"What are you talking about? It's just a normal French braid." Winry told him.

"I didn't want a French braid! I wanted just a normal one."

"That's what a normal braid is!" Winry shrieked.

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"Edward, I'm a girl I know about these kind of thing!" she pushed him.

"Well clearly you're not very good at being a girl!" Edward defended. "I'm redoing it." Edward pulled out the hair tie.

"Why would you do that?" Winry cried out, "I just fixed you hair, do you know how many knots you had in it." Edward ignored her and started doing his hair the right way.

"Fine!" Winry huffed, "Good luck with that Ed." She slammed the door shut double checking she had the scissors with her.

"I will do a hell of a lot better job then you did!" Ed screamed.

An hour later, Ed had to crawl back to Winry asking to her to braid his hair again.

**Happy 503! Just an idea I've had for a while. So I know this is a lot like the one part in my fanfic silver, but it's not like Edward knew how to braid right away someone had to teach him! Review if you liked it !**


End file.
